


One I've been missing

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [22]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Nico was missing Will so much while he's been studying in Venice. He can't imagine having Christmas without him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One I've been missing

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have three parts and the last chapter will be the end of the series. Enjoy

_Little Mix- One I've Been Missing_

Nico was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Winter Venice had not a single snowflake, still it was a little cold outside and the familiar smell of the river flooded his apartment.

It was 23th of December, tomorrow it'll Christmas eve and he couldn't go back home. He couldn't go back to Will. And all because his stupid flight was canceled. And he still didn't tell Will these news.

It was Nico's first year at his college in Venice and it was really hard for both of them to be separated for so long. He was supposed to go back to America earlier than Christmas but he had some troubles with his exams, so he had to stay longer.

Nico was thinking about how he could tell Will that his flight was cancelled when his phone buzzed.

*Incoming video call* he saw on the display. Will wanted to video chat and he probably thought that his boyfriend was at the airport right now.

“Merda” Nico muttered, answering the call.

“ _Hey babe”_ Will was smiling at him, his hair and smile perfect as always. “ _You aren’t in the airport? What happened?_ ”

Nico sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Cancelled.”

Will had a variety of emotions on his face: he looked sad, angry, disappointed, annoyed. Then he tried to bring his usual optimism back.

“ _But you’ll come for Christmas, right?_ ”

Nico felt like he’s about to cry. It’s so unfair: right now he could see his boyfriend, they can talk but can’t even hug each other. And now he had to wait one more day to finally touch him

“Yeah, about that. I won’t be able to come on Christmas eve. I’ll return to America on 25th.”

“ _You sure there’s nothing we can do?_ ”

“Maybe I can shadow-”

“ _No, you won’t._ ” Will sighed. “ _I miss you so much._ ”

“I missed you two.”

Suddenly Will yelped and Nico saw a lump of black fur on his knees and heard mewing.

“ _Look, Lu is missing you two._ ” Nico looked at the cat, her bright green eyes staring at the camera of Will’s phone. Gods, how he wanted to be home with them. To be able to play with Lu, to kiss Will, to hug Hazel.

“I want to be with you so much. Sometimes I think that maybe it was a wrong decision to go and study here.” Nico’s voice was quiet and he wasn’t looking up.

“ _Hey, Nico. Look at me._ ” Will’s eyes was warm and kind like always. Nico could always find support in them. “ _You know I’ll support your every decision. But think about yourself. It was your dream, right? And now you’re in one of the best colleges in the world._ ” Will paused, patting Lu on the head. “ _If you want to leave and come back, do it. But only if it’s what you really want._ ”

Nico was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“I like it here. I really do.” Nico closed his eyes, a lock of black hair on his face. “I feel comfortable here, you know. The people, nature. As if I’m home.”

Sad smile appeared on his freckled face.

“ _I mean, that’s where you’ve been born. It’s actually is your home._ ”

Nico frowned, understanding what Will was trying to say.

“No.” He said in a firm voice, looking very serious. “My home is with you. Wherever you are, there is where my home is. I only feel at home when you hold me, kiss me, _touch_ me.”

Will beamed, he looked touched.

“ _Then I just have to wait a couple of days. And then four more years and we’ll be able to be together. We won’t be separated anymore._ ” Will smiled lovingly, his eyes dreamy. “ _Gods, I wish I could kiss you now. When you come, you won’t get rid of me, you know that, right. We need to make it up for all those months._ ” He pointedly winked at Nico.

Nico felt like he was blushing a little.

“We’ll have a whole month only for ourselves, before my holidays are over.”

“ _I can’t wait. But, hey, I think I’ve found one advantage of the situation. I’ll receive the best present on Christmas morning._ ”

Nico laughed, still a little bit sad that he won’t be able to be with Will on Christmas eve. They talked for hours and Nico couldn’t sleep, imagining Will’s hands on him and trying to come up with solution. Suddenly, he jumped out of the bed, reaching for his phone.

“Maybe I do have a solution” He muttered, scrolling through his contacts.


End file.
